Solitude
by GaiaJenova
Summary: (Premier jour de la SephGen Week 2017 / Thème : Clair de Lune) Genesis est en mission et Sephiroth passe une grande partie de la soirée au bureau.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici ma première contribution pour la SephGen Week 2017 organisée par Lilly_White, soit 5 jours de challenge consacrés au couple Genesis/Sephiroth de Final Fantasy VII. **

**J'avoue, j'ai un petit (gros) faible pour ces deux-là, surtout dans des situations domestiques de la vie quotidienne. Je crois que je pourrais écrire 10 chapitres juste pour parler de Sephiroth qui passe l'aspirateur pendant que Genesis fait le repassage. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais vous voyez l'idée.**

 **Sachez que ça fait trèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de fanfiction en ligne (j'inaugure même pour l'occasion un tout nouveau compte) alors je suis un peu anxieuse des retours que je pourrais avoir. J'accepte très volontiers les critiques pour m'améliorer !**

 **Petite précision, j'ai tellement l'habitude du jeu en anglais qu'il y a peut-être quelques termes mal traduits ici ou là, j'ai essayé de faire attention mais il est possible que certains soit passés entre les mailles du filets. Le misérable vermisseau que je suis s'excuse platement d'avance.**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles...**

* * *

Assis à son bureau, dans les étages supérieurs de la tour ShinRa réservés au plus hauts gradés, Sephiroth travaillait bien plus tard que d'habitude. D'un geste machinal, il parcourait ses messages, envoyant dans la corbeille ceux qui n'étaient pas ou plus utiles. Parmi ceux-là, le nombre de lettres envoyées par son fan club était impressionnant. Il avait beau avoir demandé plusieurs fois au service informatique de faire le nécessaire pour bloquer ce qu'il considérait comme du _spam_ avant même qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à sa boîte de réception, ses admiratrices (et ses admirateurs) arrivaient régulièrement à contourner les restrictions et à le contacter quand même. Il ne prenait pas la peine d'ouvrir ni de lire ces messages, il ne l'avait même jamais fait. Ici, il avait déjà suffisamment de personnes qui lui léchaient les bottes à longueur de journée sans que ses « fans » n'en rajoutent.

Sentant la migraine arriver, il se massa les tempes un moment. Il aurait sans doute dû rentrer chez lui pour se coucher, mais il avait encore des choses à faire, et partir maintenant n'aurait fait que reporter l'inévitable. S'il ne passait pas une partie de la soirée au bureau, il serait obligée de rester le lendemain, ou le surlendemain, ou le jour suivant. La montagne de dossiers qui s'accumulait sur un coin de la table n'allait pas disparaître comme par magie.

Il fut un temps où il aurait réussi à déléguer une partie de la paperasse, mais depuis qu'il avait été nommé Général, il se chargeait à présent des affaires les plus sensibles du SOLDAT (certaines étant même tellement à la limite de la légalité qu'il se demandait sincèrement pourquoi elles n'avaient pas été confiées directement aux Turks). Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger sans risquer des fuites. Le Directeur Lazard était quelqu'un de relativement compréhensif, mais Sephiroth savait qu'au fond, il valait mieux éviter de s'attirer des ennuis avec un homme qui partageait régulièrement ses dîners avec le Directeur de la ShinRa en personne.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de tri dans sa boîte mail, il écarta son fauteuil à roulettes du bureau pour se lever et aller demander un café à sa secrétaire dans le couloir.

Nora était une femme brune d'une trentaine d'année, plutôt discrète. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour Sephiroth, elle était tellement stressée qu'elle était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux ou de lui adresser la parole. Le Général savait qu'il possédait une stature impressionnante et que se dégageait de lui une impression de froideur, mais il avait essayé de la mettre à l'aise. Il n'exigeait d'elle que peu de choses : qu'elle soit efficace, qu'elle ne parle pas pour ne rien dire et qu'elle sache faire un café digne de ce nom (et pas ce jus de chaussettes insipide vendu par les distributeurs éparpillés un peu partout dans les couloirs). Nora réunissait toutes ces qualités, et il l'appréciait pour cela.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau, la jeune secrétaire était penchée sous le bureau et rangeait ses affaires dans son sac à main dans le but évident de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver et, lorsqu'elle se redressa une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle se retrouva face à lui et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

« Général Sephiroth ! Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas entendu sortir ! »

Sephiroth sourit pour la rassurer.

« Désolé Nora, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

Puis, désignant son sac à main, il commenta :

« Vous vous apprêtiez à partir ? »

Nora prit un air désolé et reposa son sac sur le bureau avec l'air fautif d'une gamine prise en train de faire une bêtise.

« Seulement si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. C'est que, j'ai déjà dépassé mon horaire habituel, et je dois passer chez ma soeur récupérer mes enfants. Mais je peux lui passer un coup de téléphone puis lui dire que j'arriverai plus tard, si vous avez encore besoin de moi ici. »

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez partir. Vous en avez déjà bien assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? » s'inquiéta la secrétaire, tiraillée entre son devoir professionnel et sa vie privée.

« Oui Nora, allez-y, vous êtes déjà en retard. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul pour le reste de la soirée. »

Elle le remercia plusieurs fois et s'excusa à nouveau tout en enfilant son manteau, et il la suivit du regard le long du couloir qui menait aux ascenseurs. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il lui accorde quelques jours de vacances. Son emploi du temps coïncidant avec celui du Général, elle ne prenait du repos que lorsque lui en prenait (pour ainsi dire, _jamais_ ). Pourtant, elle aurait bien mérité de passer quelques jours avec sa famille. Il se promit de remédier à ce problème le plus rapidement possible.

En attendant, Sephiroth se retrouvait seul dans le couloir, sans ce qu'il était venu chercher au départ : un café. Du coin de l'oeil, il inspecta la machine qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Nora et avec lequel elle lui préparait habituellement la boisson chaude. Il ne s'en était jamais servi, mais cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Il inspecta le mécanisme, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de chaque pièce. Le couvercle amovible devait servir à placer une capsule de café, le réservoir d'eau était plein. Il n'y avait que deux… non, trois boutons. Cela ne devait pas être bien sorcier.

À côté de la cafetière trônait un présentoir à capsule. Décaféiné, thé, café au lait, expresso. Il sélectionna le dernier car il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort, la caféine à trop petite dose ayant généralement du mal à affecter son organisme saturé d'énergie mako. Il plaça la capsule dans la machine et une tasse sous le bec verseur, puis appuya sur le bouton qui ressemblait le plus à une image de café en train de couler. Il attendit quelques secondes, mais rien ne se passa. Agacé, il ouvrit le couvercle à capsules, le referma d'un coup sec, appuya de nouveau sur le bouton. Rien. Alors il essaya le deuxième bouton, appuyant même plusieurs fois dessus, juste au cas où. La machine se mit à ronronner et au bout de quelques secondes, un liquide marron foncé commença à couler.

Il attendit patiemment et lorsque le café fut entièrement passé, il éteignit la machine et se saisit de la tasse. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas vers son bureau qu'il s'interrompit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il toucha la tasse avec sa main, puis avec son front pour s'en assurer. _Et merde…_ Il avait réussi à se faire un café froid. Bravo.

Heureusement, à côté de la machine à café, Nora possédait aussi un micro-onde qui lui permettait de réchauffer ses repas, qu'elle prenait systématiquement sans quitter son bureau par peur de manquer un appel important. Sephiroth glissa le café à l'intérieur et régla le minuteur et la puissance un peu au hasard. Penché vers la vitre, il regarda la tasse tourner sur son plateau pendant de longues secondes avant que d'un coup…

 _Splaf !_

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appareil, mais les dégâts étaient faits. La boisson avait littéralement giclé dans tous les coins de l'appareil, et la tasse à moitié vide nageait maintenant dans une mare de café. En cet instant, Sephiroth eut envie de détruire le micro-onde (et la cafetière, pendant qu'on y était) avec quelques coups de Masamune bien placés.

Il n'avait plus de café, il allait perdre de précieuses minutes pour nettoyer le bazar qu'il venait de mettre, et en plus la scène avait sans doute été immortalisée par les caméra de vidéosurveillance. Parfait. Il imaginait déjà les agents de sécurité hilares devant leurs écrans de contrôle, en train de se repasser la scène au ralenti.

* * *

Deux heures et demie plus tard, le soleil avait fini de se coucher sur Midgar. Par égard pour Nora, Sephiroth avait nettoyé lui-même le micro-onde. Il savait qu'elle l'aurait fait sans broncher si elle avait découvert les dégâts le lendemain matin, mais il la respectait trop pour la traiter comme un vulgaire larbin. Elle faisait du bon travail, et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle demande à être mutée dans un autre service parce qu'il se montrait détestable avec elle.

Il avait fini par aller se chercher un jus de chaussettes au distributeur. Il l'avait bu d'une traite avant de se rincer la bouche avec de l'eau pour faire disparaitre le goût infâme.

Malgré son mal de tête, il avait terminé de lire trois rapports de mission et d'étudier attentivement les cartes jointes aux dossiers. Il avait envoyé un mail au Directeur Lazard pour lui résumer la situation en quelques phrases. Il avait également donné son accord à l'armurerie pour la commande de nouveaux fusils, plus performants, mais plus chers. Étant donnée la nature des ennemis de la ShinRa un peu partout dans le monde, Sephiroth avait estimé que la compagnie ne devait pas lésiner sur les moyens financiers mis en oeuvre pour les éradiquer.

Alors qu'il éteignait son ordinateur pour rentrer enfin chez lui, Sephiroth sentit son PHS vibrer dans sa poche. Il s'adossa dans son fauteuil et ouvrit le clapet pour lire le message qui venait d'arriver.

 _Genesis : Bonsoir, toi. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?_

Sephiroth ne put réprimer un sourire. En un instant, il oublia la fatigue et la sensation d'avoir la tête prise dans un étau. Il tapa rapidement :

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Bonsoir toi-même. Je suis toujours au bureau, Lazard m'a littéralement enterré sous une montagne de dossiers. Et toi ?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Dis à Lazard qu'il faut qu'il te lâche la grappe et qu'il peut se les mettre là où je pense, ses dossiers. Toujours pareil de mon côté. Kalm est une ville passionnante (tu noteras l'ironie dans ma phrase). Il ne se passe strictement rien._

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil. Tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter, il était hors de question qu'il rentre en conflit avec son Directeur. Il avait été entraîné à suivre les ordres sans discuter, et si Lazard lui avait demandé de nettoyer le sol de son bureau à la brosse à dents, il l'aurait sans doute fait sans broncher. Heureusement, le chef du SOLDAT n'était pas sadique à ce point.

Le Général ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que Genesis s'ennuyait. Deux jours auparavant, il avait reçu un message de son compagnon lui disant qu'il n'y avait tellement rien à faire dans la région qu'il avait déjà fini tous les livres qu'il avait emportés avec lui en mission. En temps normal, à Midgar, il aurait passé une partie de ses journées à s'entraîner contre Angeal ou Sephiroth, mais là-bas, à Kalm, il n'était entouré que de Première Classe et de simples gardes qui ne faisaient pas le poids contre lui. Alors il devait ronger son frein en attendant que la situation évolue.

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Et les terroristes qui étaient supposés s'y cacher ?_

C'était pour cette raison que le Commandant avait été envoyé là-bas. Quelques semaines plus tôt, une bombe artisanale avait explosé sans faire de dégâts devant l'immeuble qu'occupait le numéro 3 de la ShinRa, et d'après plusieurs témoins et une source anonyme à Kalm, plusieurs individus suspects avaient été vus en train de s'enfuir en direction de cette ville. Genesis avait été envoyé en mission sur place avec une dizaine d'hommes pour vérifier l'information et s'assurer que tout était calme. La plupart du temps, il suffisait que les membres du SOLDAT se montrent pour que la population soit rappelée à l'ordre. La plupart des gens ne portaient pas l'organisation militaire dans leur coeur, mais ils la craignaient, ce qui était suffisant pour maintenir la paix.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Ils ont senti le vent tourner, on n'entend plus parler d'eux. Ils ont dû se calmer. C'est ça, ou ils préparent quelque chose de louche._

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Fais attention à toi._

Le PHS vibra quelques secondes pour tard.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Je fais toujours attention à moi._

Sephiroth secoua la tête. C'était justement parce que Genesis possédait un ego démesuré et se montrait souvent impulsif et imprudent qu'il avait jugé bon de lui faire la remarque. Plutôt que de le materner, il tenta une autre approche dont il savait qu'elle marchait à tous les coups.

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Tu sais que je ne le supporterais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose._

Le Général sentit le sarcasme dans la réponse qui lui parvint aussitôt.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Tu dois être vraiment fatigué pour être aussi sentimental._

Puis, alors qu'il avait à peine posé ses doigts sur les touches pour taper une réponse bien sentie, l'appareil vibra à nouveau.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Tu es toujours au bureau ?_

Il confirma :

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Toujours._

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Alors d'où tu es, tu dois voir Kalm par la fenêtre ?_

Sephiroth leva la tête vers la vitre panoramique qui faisait le tour de la pièce, mais à part la nuit noire, il ne vit rien dehors.

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Avec la lumière de mon bureau, je n'arrive pas à distinguer au loin._

Comme d'habitude, le Commandant avait réponse à tout.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Alors éteins la lumière._

C'était ridicule, mais venant de Genesis, ce genre de suggestion n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Sephiroth hésita un instant, puis il haussa les épaules et se leva de son fauteuil. Il n'était pas du tout convaincu d'apercevoir la ville au loin, même en éteignant les lumières, mais étant donné qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau, il aurait fini par le faire dans tous les cas. Il plongea la pièce dans l'obscurité et s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre.

Progressivement, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. En baissant la tête, il put voir apparaitre quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas la plaque qui recouvrait la mégapole de Midgar et les habitants des taudis. Des panaches de fumées s'en échappaient çà et là, tournant brièvement dans l'air avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit.

À l'horizon, il commença à distinguer en relevant la tête les reliefs naturels du continent. À sa droite, il vit s'élever les contours d'une montagne tandis qu'en face de lui, un paysage beaucoup plus plat s'étalait à perte de vue.

La lune était pleine dans le ciel, énorme, étincelante. De là où il était, Sephiroth pouvait voir sa lueur se refléter dans l'océan à sa gauche, couvrant la surface d'une rivière de diamants.

Dans le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait, à part quelques gardes de nuit, tout le monde était sans doute déjà parti. Il régnait un silence complet, apaisant. Le Général sentit, pour la première fois de la journée, la tension quitter ses épaules. Devant ce paysage à couper le souffle, il se sentait serein. Il fit courir ses longs doigts contre la vitre glacée, prenant soin de ne pas laisser de marques. Il était si près de la baie que sa respiration laissa une petite trace de buée à la hauteur de sa bouche.

En face de lui, il crut distinguer quelques habitations. Heureusement qu'il possédait une vue hors du commun, sinon il n'en aurait sans doute pas été capable. Il saisit à nouveau son PHS.

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Je crois que je vois Kalm. Ou plutôt, je vois une forme qui pourrait ressembler à une ville en direction de Kalm._

Il attendit sagement la réponse, hypnotisé par la lune dans la ciel. Un jour, Genesis lui avait fait remarquer que cette dernière avait la même couleur que la chevelure qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Et c'était lui qui osait le traiter de sentimental…

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Et moi, je vois des lumières qui proviennent de la direction de Midgar. Je crois même que j'aperçois une colonne éclairée qui pourrait être la tour ShinRa. Je crois que je te vois, au loin._

Sephiroth ne put cacher son scepticisme.

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Je suis dans le noir à cause de toi, alors même si tu as une vision améliorée, ça m'étonnerait que tu me vois._

Le Général sentit le ton moqueur dans la réponse.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _C'était métaphorique, idiot. Je voulais dire que je sais que je regarde bien dans ta direction._

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Et moi, je suis presque sûr de regarder dans la tienne._

Le message suivant interpela Sephiroth.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Alors on va vérifier que tu regardes du bon côté._

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, exactement ?_

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Regarde par la fenêtre._

Sephiroth fit ce qui lui était demandé, plissant les paupières pour mieux voir, regardant au Nord, à l'Est, au Sud, mais l'horizon resta désespérément noir. Après plusieurs secondes de ce petit manège, il commença à s'impatienter.

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir ?_

Au moment où il appuyait sur le bouton « envoyer », il vit une colonne d'étincelles blanches s'élever haut dans le ciel avant d'exploser comme un feu d'artifice. Elles furent suivies par un bouquet de lumière rouge, puis un autre bleu. Contrairement aux fusées classiques, elles ne firent aucun bruit, mais laissèrent sur leur passage des dizaines de petits scintillements colorés qui clignotèrent dans l'obscurité avant de s'évanouir dans un panache de fumée.

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Genesis, ne me dis pas que tu viens de faire ce que je pense que tu viens de faire._

Le Commandant était supposé être en mission, et il était impossible que personne n'ait remarqué son petit spectacle improvisé, surtout pas leurs ennemis.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Si ce que tu penses que je viens de faire est un strip-tease intégral, alors non, je ne suis pas en train de faire ce que tu penses que je viens de faire. Même si pour tout t'avouer, maintenant que tu la mentionnes, l'idée me tente bien._

Le Général aurait aimé être énervé contre son amant, mais à cette heure avancée, il n'y parvint pas et se contenta de commenter :

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Ne t'emballe pas, je n'ai rien mentionné du tout. ET POUR TON INFORMATION, LES MATÉRIAS NE SERVENT PAS À ÇA. Tu devrais économiser ta magie au cas où nos ennemis se manifesteraient plus rapidement que prévu._

 _Genesis_ _:_ _J'ai ce qu'il faut en stock. Tu sais d'expérience que je suis inépuisable._

Le Général ferma les yeux un instant et se massa les tempes. Il ne comprenait pas trop le dernier message, alors il demanda une clarification.

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Est-ce que c'est une tentative de sous-entendu à caractère sexuel ?_

Le réponse arriva dans la foulée.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Est-ce que tu veux que c'en soit une ?_

Ils devaient être vraiment désespérés pour se retrouver à flirter maladroitement par messages interposés à 23h, lui dans la tour de la ShinRa déserte et Genesis à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Il aurait aimé être avec lui, pas pour le sexe, mais juste pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule, pour le plaisir d'être à ses côtés, pour sentir sa présence.

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _J'aimerais bien, mais je t'avoue que je suis un peu trop fatigué pour ça ce soir. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas._

Le Commandant le rassura.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Pas le moins du monde. Mais lorsque je serai de retour, tu ne perds rien pour attendre._

Sephiroth sourit en lisant la réponse.

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Je suis impatient. Pour ce soir, est-ce que ça t'embête si je vais me coucher ?_

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Non, vas-y. Tu as bien mérité de te reposer après ta journée._

Sephiroth hésita un long moment avant le message suivant. Il le tapa une première fois, l'effaça, puis décida finalement d'envoyer ce qu'il voulait écrire au départ, en espérant ne pas paraître trop pathétique.

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Merci. Tu me manques._

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait craint, Genesis ne le taquina même pas.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Toi aussi, tu me manques._

Le Général sentit son coeur se serrer. Deux semaines, deux toutes petites et pourtant si longues semaines, avant de pouvoir enfin apercevoir à nouveau le visage de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques années qu'il ressentirait un jour cela pour quelqu'un, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Il conclut la discussion par un :

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _Bonne nuit. Dors bien._

Genesis lui répondit à sa façon, arrachant un sourire attendri à Sephiroth.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Puisse la déesse veiller sur toi pendant ton sommeil._

Genesis resterait toujours Genesis. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait.

Sephiroth se saisit de sa cape, rangea son PHS dans une poche de son pantalon, tapota machinalement une pile de dossiers pour la remettre bien droite et quitta son bureau.

Alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur pour sortir du bâtiment, l'appareil vibra une dernière fois dans sa poche.

 _Genesis_ _:_ _J-12._

Il allait s'accrocher à cela de toutes ses forces, si ce décompte lui permettait de tenir les derniers jours qui le séparaient de leur réunion.

 _Sephiroth_ _:_ _J-12._

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sans bruit, et Sephiroth s'éloigna dans la nuit vers son appartement désespérément vide.

* * *

 **Si vous en avez envie, n'hésitez pas à venir me faire un petit coucou sur Tumblr (lien dans ma bio), j'y suis depuis peu et je m'y sens un peu seule :)**


End file.
